


愛人呢《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: HP小短篇 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 在親眼看著那個人奄奄一息，然後在他懷裡永遠的閉上眼睛時，他意外的十分冷靜。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP小短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597888
Kudos: 5





	愛人呢《SSHP》

**Author's Note:**

> 服用須知：  
> 1.BGM參照與文章同名歌曲：郭采潔-愛人呢。  
> 2.原著向，戰後，教授死亡確定。  
> 3.哈利中心視角。  
> 4.文裡都是刀，請謹慎點開。  
> 5.全文皆為繁體字及台譯譯名。  
> 6.如有需要陸譯版可於留言提出。

愛人呢《SSHP》

在親眼看著那個人奄奄一息，然後在他懷裡永遠的閉上眼睛時，他意外的十分冷靜。

可是在那個人的葬禮上，他卻忍不住嗚咽出聲。他記得他們相處的那七年間發生的所有事，大部份的時候他們都在針鋒相對，但其實到後來，他甚至想不起來當初為什麼會和那個人處得這麼不好。

或許那也是一種情感表現的方式。他想，  
但不是愛情。

他喜歡過很多人，也曾或長或短的組構過一段戀情，所以之於「愛」，他覺得他足夠了解。愛情需要彼此體諒、忍耐和互相包容，偶爾也會為了對方而感受到一點點心碎，但是總體來說是如同甜點般美好的狀態；而他們，除了像野獸一樣互相爭執和傷害外，能夠與愛情產生聯想的特質，全部都不存在。

然而他很想念那個人，比起任何人都。

『愛情需要坦承，哈利。』忘了第幾次聽到金妮這麼說時，他們又分手了。

那一整天他都在想這句話。他不覺得自己有什麼地方不夠坦白，基本來說自從成為了救世主，他的生活根本就非常透明的呈現在所有人的面前，就連他在整理那個人的遺物時，收藏了一件那個人常穿的黑色長袍，全世界也都知道了。

所以他完全不知道自己還有什麼地方不夠「坦承」。  
然後那天，他又穿上了那件收藏的黑色長袍，不小心流下了眼淚。

他仍然很想念那個人，比起任何事都。

『哈利，記得明天下午開會。』與妙麗擦肩而過時，妙麗提醒著。  
『明天是教授的忌日。』他記得妙麗那時回了一個單音，後來好像還說了些什麼，他卻記不得了。

畢竟他最關心的事，是每年的明天；每次他都會回到紡紗街，那個人以前住的地方。呆坐在那個人曾經坐過的扶手椅上，就這樣消磨掉一整天。他覺得妙麗一定已經知道了他會這樣虛度生命，但都會對他睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，因為她總是在聽到他提起忌日時欲言又止。

就在那個人離開的第五年，他發現了一件事，說不出是否感覺到後悔，但是有一點遺憾──他們明明相處了將近整整七年的時光，然而，心卻從未靠近過。

他依舊很想念那個人，比起任何物都。

『你就像你的父親一樣驕傲自大，波特。而且很軟弱。』那個人曾這麼說過。

雖然當時他厲聲反駁，但也許他確實如此，而且十分脆弱，即使他不只一次拔出需要體現足夠勇氣才能取得的葛來芬多長劍。

『哈利，我覺得我們需要好好的談一談。』然後那天，妙麗像是終於忍不住了這麼對他說著。

只是實際談話的內容他都不記得了，因為妙麗提到了那個人的名字。這麼多年來，不論是他、榮恩或是妙麗，就算是金妮也是，他們都會盡量避免去提起那個人，或許是因為懷藏著對誤會了那個人七年的愧疚。

結果那天的晚上，他又哭了，抱著那件他私藏的黑色長袍，趴在那個人位於紡紗街老舊房屋裡的扶手椅上。

後來他做了一個夢，夢裡他仍然在紡紗街的老舊房屋裡，只是那張扶手椅上坐了一個人──他一直一直很想念的那個人。

夢醒的瞬間他就懂了。  
原來這麼多年來他對那個人的，不論是思念還是痛苦，都是愛情。

愛人呢《完》  
by.FengChern


End file.
